1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack, an energy storage system including the battery pack, and a method of charging the battery pack.
2. Related Art
Secondary batteries are rechargeable batteries, unlike primary batteries that are not rechargeable. Methods of charging secondary batteries using a constant voltage or a constant current are well known. However, when secondary batteries are charged without considering their states, problems may occur; for example, capacities of secondary batteries may rapidly deteriorate.